scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's Agent Xero and the Nutcracker (2018) Style
Cast * Hans Nutcracker - Sonic The Hedgehog * Hans Human - Ansi Molina * Clara - Agent Xero * Uncle Drosselmeyer - Grunkle Stan * Louise - Star Butterfly * Fritz - Timmy Turner * Clara's Parents - Jamie and Frankie Foster * Pavlova - Hank The Pig * Trudy - Rita Loud * Marie - Kitty Katswell * Phantaloon - Rapido * The Mouse King - Grim Gloom * The Mouse Queen - Vexus * Mice - Vlad Nicolai Mitch Bill Cipher Lord Hater Commander Peepers Black Hat Lord Boxman Ludo Toffee Professor Tite-Gripp Count Venamus Baron Nergal Jack O'Lantern The Boogeyman and Storm King * The King - Armando * The Queen - Marina * Princess Perlipart - Sam Manson * Guards 2 - Mr. Green and Hot Elf Gallery Sonic's smile.png Ansitrsp.png Agent Xero The Modifyers.PNG S1e9 grunkle stan.png S1E16 Star Butterfly ready to fight.png Timmy Turner.jpg Jamie-steven-universe-46.6.jpg Frankie 5424.jpg Hank The Pig.png S2Eo5B Rita thanks Lynn Sr. for giving up Veronica.png Kitty Katswell.jpg hqdefault Ratz saison 1 episode 13 Un cauchemar de fromage.jpg S1e04b Bashful Stops the Glooms and Saves Queen Delightful 8.PNG Vexus mlaatr 25.png Talent Suckers.jpg Bill-cipher-gravity-falls-4.71.jpg S1e9b Lord Hater doing a little dance.jpg 1.png Black Hat.jpg OK.K.O.Lets.Be.Heroes.S01E18.Were.Captured.PREAiR.720p.WEBRip.x264-SRS.mkv 000057224.png Ludo.png S1E23 Toffee it's inside the house.png Professor Tite-Gripp.png Count Venamus.png Tumblr n4lzr59L2y1tsvylio4 640.png Nergal-the-grim-adventures-of-billy-and-mandy-4.29.jpg Jack O'Lantern.png The Boogeyman.png The Storm King ID MLPTM.png Screenshot 6 Armando.png Marina Zig and Sharko.png S01e05 mischievous Sam.png Mr. Green.png S2e13 hot elf 2.jpg Scenes * Agent Xero and the Nutcracker Part 1 - Opening Credits/Agent Xero and Timmy stops at Grunkle Stan's Workshop * Agent Xero and the Nutcracker Part 2 - Agent Xero and Timmy race Home/The Most Beatiful Tree * Agent Xero and the Nutcracker Part 3 - The Christmas Party * Agent Xero and the Nutcracker Part 4 - Grunkle Stan's Grand Entrance/the Dance * Agent Xero and the Nutcracker Part 5 - Agent Xero meets Sonic The Hedgehog/The Story of Prince Ansi Molina Story Voice Casts Trailer/Transcript * Narrator; This holiday season. * Narrator; Join us as the tail tale of them that cracker prince. * Narrator; Comes to life. * Agent Xero as Clara; Come from. * Narrator; A magical story of adventure. * Sonic The Hedgehog as Hans Nutcracker; Fire. * Narrator; From Disney. * Agent Xero; Oh Dear Nutcracker. * Narrator; Of bravery * Sonic The Hedgehog as Hans Nutcracker; Don't worry Clara. * Narrator; And you're really mean gloom mouse. * Grim Gloom as Narrator; Come out and make your face princess under. * Rita Loud as Trudy; Greating. * Rita Loud as Trudy; The gloom mouse king's after you. * Grim Gloom as The Mouse King; Attack. * Sonic The Hedgehog as Hans Nutcracker; Attack. * Grim Gloom as The Mouse King; Fire. * Narrator; The Nutcracker Prince. * Narrator; The tale of a young prince's battle against evil. * Narrator; The spell will be broken. * Narrator; If he stays post and. * Agent Xero as Clara; Wins the hand of a fair young maiden. * Narrator; And the courage it took. * Narrator; To save clara. * Narrator; And the kingdom of toys. * Narrator; Featuring to voices of Roger Craig Smith's * Sonic The Hedgehog; Stay be my princess. * Narrator; Mae Whitman. * Agent Xero; This is like a wonderful dream come true * Narrator; Cree Summer. * Vexus as The Mouse Queen; Laughing * Narrator; And Jason Ritter. * Rapido as Pantaloon; One All Two Four and One. * Sonic The Hedgehog as Hans Nutcracker; I think I'm going to like being prince * Narrator; Agent Xero and the Nutcracker. * Narrator; Coming to 2018.Category:Clara and the Nutcracker Movie Spoofs Category:The Nutcracker Prince Movies Category:The Nutcracker Prince movie spoof